Blackbeard
Edward Teach '''(1680-1718), better known as '''Blackbeard, was a famous English pirate from the early 1700's during the Golden Age of Piracy. In the Show He first appeared in "Blackbeard, Warm Heart". Blackbeard is the leader of a bloodthirsty crew, but he himself is an environmentalist and fights to save whales. When his crew is about to attack Time Squad for trespassing on the ship, Blackbeard intervenes and says they need the members of Time Squad as recruits. He explains to Tuddrussel that he fights for whales, not for treasure, and imitates a whale's cry, thinking it sounds cute. Blackbeard then threatens to roast Time Squad if they don't join. When Time Squad receives its pirate gear, Blackbeard makes sure each member receives a coloring book of endangered animals, saying the dot-to-dot picture of a manatee is his favorite. Later, when Blackbeard spots a whaling ship going after a whale, he attacks the ship and captures the crew. His own crew wants to kill at least one of the captives, but Blackbeard insists that they learned their lesson. He then has his crew pass out enviromental pamphlets to the whaling crew, oblivious to his crew's embarrassment. At night, when Tuddrussel goes up to confront Blackbeard, Blackbeard is finishing a new flag sporting a whale and a heart. Tuddrussel insults the flang and then throws recyclables over the ship's side to anger Blackbeard, and the two fight. Blackbeard corners Tuddrussel when Tuddrussel hits his head on the sail, but before he can make a final strike, Tuddrussel explains that the crew is ashamed of Blackbeard. Startled, Blackbeard asks his crew if it is true, and they agree. Blackbeard says he understands that he can't force his crew to enjoy saving the environment, and Otto comes up with a way for the crew do that while pirating. (They would donate 10% of their profits to protect reefs.) He re-appears in "Repeat Offender". Blackbeard has gone back to his enviromentalist ways, with an opening of a panda reserve that he rescued from the Chinese people endangering them and Time Squad must imprison him until he learns his lesson. In Greece, Blackbeard leads Times Squad on a dangerous chariot chase and vowing to save the world to spite them. The chase ends when he swerves left to save an innocent cat and Blackbeard is jailed alongside his pet parrot. Appearance Blackbeard is a stout man with a giant black beard covering his face except for his eyes, nose and mouth. He is dressed in traditional pirate clothing, wearing a cream buttoned shirt under a green overcoat, a blue cloth across his waist, and blue pants. He wears a large black pirate hat topped with gold trim and a black boot. Blackbeard's beard is tied into several knots at the ends. His teeth are in poor condition, and he has a peg leg. He carries a small green parrot on his shoulder that he calls "Birdy." Personality Blackbeard is ruthless only when it comes to defending the environment and when his crew disrespects him. He is oblivious when his crew is embarrassed and made fun of by other pirates and crews, perhaps because he is certain that he is doing the right thing. The problem appears to be solved at the end of "Blackbeard, Warm Heart," but he relapses in "Repeat Offender," where he continually evades capture from Time Squad while protecting animals and the environment. When he is jailed by Time Squad, he starts to dislike Mahatma Gandhi, who constantly flushes the toilet (wasting water) to spite him. In Real History Edward Teach was an English pirate who became notorious for his ruthlessness, strength and gruesome aspect. He was known to be a clever leader, who assaulted alongside his crew many different ports of America and Europe, where they stole loots composed of gold and precious stones. He was eventually killed by the crew of Lieutenant Robert Maynard. Today, he's one of the most recognizable pirates of history, most due to the lot of legends and stories based on his adventures. Trivia * Blackbeard is the only historical character in Time Squad who has been the main focus of the mission in more than one episode. (These are "Blackbeard, Warm Heart" and "Repeat Offender"). * He's also the first historical character to be arrested in front of cameras by Tuddrussel for being a repeat offender, and the second to be so, after Gandhi. Gallery Episode10-2.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Teach. Episode10-3.jpg|Blackbeard's ship, possibly the Queen Anne's Revenge. Episode10-5.jpg|Blackbeard forbids his crew from attacking Time Squad. Episode10-7.jpg|Blackbeard talks about whales. Episode10-8.jpg|Blackbeard imitates a whale's cry. Episode10-12.jpg|Blackbeard threatens a whaling crew. Episode10-19.jpg|Blackbeard fights with Tuddrussel. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters